The present invention is related to forming images from image tiles. More specifically, the present invention is related to forming images from image tiles by converting low resolution high frame rate image tiles into high resolution low frame rate images.
There are many uses for high resolution, low frame rate surveillance of a scene. For example, all persons with a whiteboard or blackboard in their office would benefit from the ability to recreate the contents of that whiteboard or blackboard over an extended period of time.
Currently, there is no inexpensive way to gather such information for subsequent storage in a computer database. CCD video capture devices are much too low resolution. CCD still cameras are relatively expensive and also have significantly lower resolution than is desired to gather all the information on a typical whiteboard.
The present invention is a simple and low cost device that can be placed in front of or mounted onto the aperture of any existing image capture device that is capable of sequentially capturing a large number of low to moderate resolution images (such as a motion picture film camera, a video camera, or a digital still camera). The present invention is, when used in conjunction with appropriate computer software, effectively trades frame rate for resolution, allowing a low resolution, high frame rate capture device to function as a high resolution, low frame rate capture device. Specifically, if the low resolution device stores P pixels at F frames per second, then the converted system can store kNP pixels at F/N frames per second, where 0.5 less than k less than 1.
The resulting sequence of high resolution images can be stored in a computer, in compressed format if desired, and recalled, transmitted or redisplayed as needed.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for forming an image. The apparatus comprises an image tile capture mechanism for capturing image tiles. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for controlling the image tiles the image tile capture mechanism captures. The controlling mechanism is disposed adjacent the image tile capture mechanism. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for combining the image tiles into an image. The combining mechanism is connected with the image tile capture mechanism.
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for forming an image. The apparatus comprises a low resolution high frame rate image tile capture mechanism which stores P pixels at F frames per second, where P and F are integers greater than or equal to 2. The apparatus comprises a mechanism for converting the low resolution high frame rate image tiles captured by the capture mechanism into a high-resolution low frame rate image by storing kNP pixels at F/N frames per second, where K less than or equal to 1 and N is an integer greater than or equal to 2, captured by the capture mechanism.